User blog:WizzFizz7/The Best Updates
I haven't written a Blog in a while so I've decided to make another. This one will be my rating of the events I have played. There have been many - maybe too many - events and updates on Tapped Out. On this blog I will declare which are my favourites: My Top Five TSTO Events If you are one of my Origin Friends, you may have noticed I haven't played each update due to me lacking so much content. As well not playing before late May 2013 and therefore never playing any events before that like Whacking Day, I have missed other major events such as Superheroes 2015 Event and Stonecutters 2014 Event, inactive due to real life. Because of this my ratings are a bit limited, and I will be rating only events I have played. 5. Tap Ball 2015 Event Tap Ball brought a lot of excitement to the game for me. I enjoyed many features of it: the content was just what I wanted. I made sure to get 2 Soccer Nets to make my own Soccer Field, just for my love of soccer. The community prizes were pretty cool too, including the bonus ten Donuts from said prizes. The weird way "Tap Ball" worked was funny in it's own way, including the infinite rules Homer came up with. Something I always loved was being able to challenge other random towns to play Tap Ball, see what their teams were like, see what their towns were like, and get a few ideas for my...err...eventual redecoration. Prizes were cool too. Managed to get all of them! And the Australia Flag and New Zealand Flags are nice additions to my Springfield as well. :) It was an upmost interesting event for me, and a lot of fun. A downside was how expensive craftable-prizes were, and the fact that Baseball Jasper is still in my inventory because I have not bought him yet (but I did buy Tatum amd his Coliseum to use his costume). But regardless it was one of my favourites! 4. Terwilligers 2015 Event Sideshow Bob as a controllable charcter?! This was one update I couldn't miss! It introduced pretty much everything that had to do with the episodes in which Bob was featured, and the rest of his family as well. Although much of it I missed out on, such as the Simpson Houseboat, I found this event incredibly fun. Something I enjoyed was that so many charcters were involved with this update, in order to get more currencies. That was good. The more the better, and not many other events did that. Some of the content was so good I couldn't pass up the chance to get it. I even spent donuts to get the Homer Decoy. I couldn't manage to get every prize, but I was satisfied with what I got. I really did enjoy many aspects of it, the quests and dialogue were quite amusing and the characters and prizes were quite cool. 3. Monorail 2015 Event Monorail! I'd been looking forward to it's addition for a long time, and although I was disappointed with it not being (completely) permanent, like in the manner of the Squidport Expansion for example, I was overjoyed to see it in my town. With only one pize missed (Uriah's Heap Recycling Center) I did well with the prizes. I thought the way recycling and the Dump came together with re-building the Monorail was near-perfect, and the content excellent, including the three stations I obtained. In my view, everything came together quite nicely. And the Rail Yard seals the deal, with more track pieces and donuts being available permanently! What a generous thing EA has done for us. And the Project Management quests were fantastic too. More quests should be added that reward donuts in events! The style of tasks at the dump and depots was a drawback for me, as I don't particularly like them. I also wanted Lyle Lanley to be a proper character for the game, but before I knew it he was gone...again, just like in the show, which was a shame. But a Monorail is an excellent addition to Tapped Out and I'm thoroughly impressed with the Monorail event. Maybe one day, EA will add a feature to get the rail to loop into Springfield Heights too! 2. Treehouse of Horror XXV Event Halloween updates are among my best updates ever, and this is my favourite out of all of them. Aliens! Invasions! Mutants! Hugo Simpson! Yes, this was one of the best ever EA has done for the game, in my opinion. The quests were fun and the characters unique. Hugo was my main priority to unlock, and I was desperate to get him. I played practically non-stop during that event. The Trick-or-Treat bags were alway suspenseful to open and finding all those Rigellians, including ones that were after my characters, was really challenging at times, hiding behind buildings in my oversized town. They were sometimes easy to miss, even when making buildings transparent in the move option. And unleashing Gremlins into the towns of my neighbours...Ha! What fun! I couldn't get everything available, like the Grand Pumpkin, but regardless it was fun right to the end. I hope next Treehouse of horror event will be just as amusing and just as fun. 1. Clash of Clones 2014 Event An awesome parody of Clash of Clans, and for me it was the BEST update of them all! And the best thing about it? Destroying the towns of others of course! And reaping the rewards. The way it was set out was neat. The Barbarian and Homer switching places, the dialouge, the upgrades, the castles, the decorations...I could go on and on. The quest line was long but fun. Making Homer or Nelson get chased by the axe-wielding Barbarian was too amusing. The costumes that each Simpson used was great! And I like how that even though it was based off another popular freemium game it was not too much like it, in fact it stayed quite true to Tapped Out's own way of playing, and it's own features. The castles and decorations were amazing. Some of my favourite content was released for the event (like the Two-Story Outhouse; the stupidity of Springfielders is just too good). I enjoyed every last bit of the Clash of Clones event. If they ever create another major event as a parody of another game I hope it is similar to this one! ---- These were all opinionated, and I haven't played every event. It's somewhat limited but these are my top five! Feel free to post which are your favourites. :) Here's to the next Treehouse of Horror update, coming to us shortly! Category:Blog posts